A related art image sensor includes color filters and microlenses arranged to correspond to respective photodiodes. In the related art image sensor, plane areas of the microlenses may be substantially the same as those of the color filters. Also, the microlenses of the related art image sensor have a convex lens shape to condense incident light.
However, since the areas of the microlenses are generally the same as those of the color filters and the microlenses have a convex lens shape, light incident to the microlenses is refracted by the microlenses, passes through the color filters, and can be incident to adjacent photodiodes, which generates crosstalk.
The crosstalk is frequently generated at or near pixel edges, or at or near the outermost peripheral pixels of an image sensor, rather than the central portion of the image sensor. The reason crosstalk is generated in the outermost pixels or pixel edges, rather than the central portion of the image sensor, is that the slope of light incident to the edges of the pixels (or the pixel area of the image sensor) is greater than that of the light incident to the central portion.